Contemporary aircraft include fans used for various cooling purposes, which currently include a configuration having two grease-packed bearings that support a rotating shaft of the fan. Due to a harsh operational environment of high temperature and high rotational speeds, the grease forming the bearing lubricant deteriorates quickly, resulting in relatively frequent maintenance to keep the fan in operating condition. The maintenance is currently done by completely removing at least a portion of the fan from the aircraft.